


Most Trusted

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Wade Wilson, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: When Spiderman is drugged by a villain, the person that he wants to spend his time with, who makes him feel most safe is...Deadpool. Steve is crying into his shield, Tony is amused, and Peter is confessing everything to Wade. The next day Wade will make sure of that now he knows the truth, and get their happy ending. Deadpool/Spiderman Slash
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 962





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was very very very very very drugged. It was a new experience for him. He hadn't even been drunk before! Getting bitten by that radioactive Spider at a young age had meant that he hadn't even been drunk - because he was a good kid - and so he had never been drunk, he had never been high. But he was fairly sure he was high now. He thinks he's high. Yup definitely high. He thinks.

When he had gained super healing, it was wonderful when he was being stabbed, shot, slashed, hit with flesh-eating acid, but when he wanted to get drunk and let loose, not something that he was able to do!

But whatever this bad guy had given him, it was not burning out of him and his healing wasn't doing anything with it in his system and he was…

"High as fuck!" Deadpool snorted as he, Steve, Natasha and Luke all stared at him completely bemused as he staggered into the wall, pausing to hug it and pat it, before carrying trying to make his way towards them.

"He did something...to...to…" Peter got distracted by something on the wall and paused in front of it, while still pointing at the dirtbag that had drugged him.

Before anyone else could do anything Deadpool drew his gun and shot the guy in the kneecap, ignoring the protests of the others.

"You feeling ok there?" Natasha asked Peter, stepping forward.

"Everything is real spinny," Peter giggled wiggling his fingers in front of his face.

"Ok, I think that we need to get you home," Steve stepped forward reaching out and jumped back startled when Peter smacked his hands away, with super strength.

"No touchy!" Peter frowned, the eyes of his mask narrowing at Captain America.

"We need to get you out of here," Luke stepped forward, saying it gently as he reached out.

"Bad touch!" Peter shook his head and Luke found himself webbed to the wall with a soft grunt.

"Look! You need to come with us now!" Natasha snapped reaching forward to grab him, but froze when a sob came from behind Peter's mask, and they quickly realised that he was… "are you crying?"

"You're s...s...s...so scary," Peter sniffed. "We're both Spiders but you just shouted at me, and you beat me up in training and, and...and you're mean!" Peter sniffed.

"Spiderman, we need to take you home," Captain America said quietly, holding his hands out, looking mildly horrified and lost at what to do with the sobby youngest member of their group. They were all just glad that they couldn't see his face because Peter crying? They would probably want to kill the dirtbag. "It isn't safe for you here,"

"I want Wade!" Peter wailed stunning them all.

"What?!" Luke said incredulously from where he was still trying to pull himself loose from the wall.

"I want Wade! Where is Wade?!" Peter was clearly getting more and more worked up and agitated.

"I'm right here Baby Boy," Wade hurried forward seeing this.

"Baby Boy?!" Natasha and Steve choked.

"Wade!" Peter was on the other man before he had time to brace himself, but he caught him around the waist and held on when Peter wrapped his arms and legs around him.

"Ok, let's get you in the quinjet with the Avengers and on your way home," Wade said.

"Nooooooooooo! I wanna stay with you Wade, it all feels weird and spinny, and it feels wrong, I don't want you to leave me! You will keep me safe!" Peter whined and suddenly…

"Have you just stuck yourself to me?" Wade asked.

"No," Peter said slowly, and when Wade tried to tug his arm off his shoulder, whined. "Maybe,"

"Webs, you're safe with the Avengers, they're the Avengers!" Wade assured him.

"No! I want you! I'm safe with you! Don't make me go with them! Why can't I stay with you! Wade!" Peter was getting distressed again.

"How about you take him with you, he's just going to get more worked up," Steve looked more than put out that Spiderman apparently trusted Deadpool over them.

"Erm, sure,"

"Take care of him!" Natasha warned before going to help Luke try and free himself.

"Pft like I would let anyone harm one hair on his head," Wade snorted, he turned and started walking away, pausing to stomp on the hand of the jerk that had drugged his Spidey. "You need to keep that on a bit longer Spidey," he said quickly when the drugged hero started taking off his mask.

"But it is hot Wade," Peter huffed.

"You can take it off, but you keep your face hidden in my shoulder ok?" Wade bartered.

"Ok!" Peter whipped his mask off so fast that Wade was only just able to catch the mask when he threw it away. He snuggled his face into the crook on Wade's neck, seemingly trying to burrow his way in there, and Wade desperately tried to fight back his shiver as he reached up to cover Peter's head to make sure that his face would not be revealed, and that he wouldn't suddenly look up.

Thankfully Dopinder was waiting for him right outside the back alley entrance that he had gone through, but they reached a moment of difficulty when Wade tried to get Peter to let go of him to get him into the taxi, and Peter stoutly refused.

"Is he stuck to you or something?" Dopinder asked watching Wade slide carefully into the back seat with Peter still clinging to him.

"Literally, yes," Wade grunted as he finally sat down, Peter now straddling his lap in a way that was very distracting.

"Where to DP?" Dopinder asked.

"My place, the most secure," Wade said, holding onto Peter as the taxi took off.

"Oh someone important," Dopinder teased.

"Who are you?" Peter narrowed his eyes at Dopinder.

"Are you jealous?" Wade teased. It was the first time that he had ever seen Peter anything but overly friendly and bright with someone, even some of his villains.

"Who is he?" Peter pouted at Wade.

"He's my friend," Wade answered.

"What type of friend?" Peter pressed, his pout getting even bigger.

"A friend friend," Wade said, ignoring the fact that Dopinder was snickering in the front.

"Oh, I see," Peter crossed his arms and turned to look out the window, his bottom lip wobbling dangerously to Wade's horror.

"Woah, hey I don't think that you do, we're just friends,"

"Just?" Dopinder piped up from the front.

"You shut up!" Wade floundered. "We're platonic friends, my bits and bobs and his bits and bobs have never met! Our boots have never knocked! He is bumping uglies with my best friend,"

"How do you know about that?!" Dopinder squeaked, the taxi swerving around the road a little.

"Oh come on, you and Weasel are hardly subtle! The whole ordering you around and being hard is textbook reverse favouritism to try and make sure that people don't figure it out. And I am a tried Mercenary who is trained to see things! And I found the whip!" Wade snorted, holding tightly onto Peter as Dopinder righted them on the road.

"So, you haven't slept with him?" Drugged Peter seemed to be more focused than sober Peter on the random, and that was saying something.

"No Baby Boy, I have not slept with him," Wade said firmly. "And thank god we're here, not a word Dopinder!" Wade hissed as he awkwardly did a sideways shuffle to climb out the taxi with Peter still clinging to him.

"Is this your place Wade?" Peter gasped looking around them when they stepped into the apartment. Not letting go as Wade had hoped and so he hefted Peter a little higher to go into the kitchen.

"One of them, this is the safest place I have," Wade explained as he fished a bottle of water from the fridge and passed it to Peter who looked at it like it was something he had never seen before in his life.

"Why somewhere so safe?" Peter asked absently.

"Because you've been compromised Webs, and you're meant to drink that, not stare at it, it will make you feel better," Wade chuckled.

"If you say so," Peter shrugged and took a big gulp of the water. "Wade?" He whined adorably after a few moments of watching the blinking light on the smoke detector.

"Yes?" Wade fought his chuckle.

"Do you have clothes I can change into because this suit gets a bit uncomfortable after a while and I feel really sweaty and icky and…"

"Yes I have clothes that you can change into Webs, come on," Wade said the last bit a little pointlessly considering Peter was still clinging to him. He made his way into the bedroom, tried to put Peter down again and failed. "You're going to have to go down for me if you want to change your clothes Webs,"

"I don' wanna," Peter shoved his face back into Wade's neck.

"I'm going to be right here Spidey, but you need to let go to get out the suit and into comfortable clothes," Wade watched as the words spun over in Peter's brain before he hid his face into Wade's shoulder.

"...can I get a hug again after?" Peter said quietly.

"How about a deal?" Wade offered digging out a pair of sweats and a jumper that would be ridiculously big on Peter but sue him he had had a fantasy about this.

"What deal?" Peter asked after a moment.

"Like one of our bad guy competitions,"

"...I'm listening,"

"We have five minutes, you to get dressed and get your drugged ass back into the living room, me to get the snacks and drinks, and then we can snuggle on the sofa and watch films and wait for you to come down from your high," Wade offered.

"...Three minutes," Peter bartered.

"Four, I need to change as well," Wade chuckled.

"...Fine!" Peter dropped to the floor and lunged for the clothes, leaving Wade to bolt for the living room already peeling himself out of his Deadpool outfit, yanking open the cupboards to grab the snacks.

He threw what he could towards the sofa while yanking on sweats and a t-shirt, before grabbing a LOT of water.

"Wade!" Peter whined from the living room.

"It has been like three minutes Spid….ey," Wade felt himself blackout a little when he turned and saw Peter standing there in his over large sweats with the bottoms rolled up, the jumper was hanging off one shoulder revealing the pale, perfectly smooth skin, and his nimble hands were playing with the hem that lay down passed his thighs except where he was holding it.

"Wade!" Peter was pouting again and Wade made his way over like a dog being summoned by its owner.

"Ok, we have snacks, water, some of that shite that you…" Wade yelped when he was pushed down onto the sofa and then had a lap full of pouting Spiderman. With a little shuffle, he managed to get Peter between his legs and leaning back against his chest, a blanket thrown over the both of them, Peter already munching happily on the massive bag of crisps Wade had offered him.

"Petey, not that I'm not super happy that you're here, and that I haven't had a fantasy about getting to do this with you, but won't your Mr Stark be worried about you?"

"No," Peter said through a mouthful of Cheetos.

"The others were there, they will tell him who you left with," Wade reminded him in case the drugs had made him forget that the others had even been there.

"He knows I know you and what we are together, and he will know that I am safe here," Peter rambled trying to put some more crisps into his mouth.

"He knows?"

"Of course, I tell him everything," Peter turned a little to see Wade. "And why wouldn't I tell him about you? We work together and we're friends,"

"We're friends?" Wade grinned.

"Well, yeah, did you think we were...weren't...aren't?" Peter frowned to himself.

"I wasn't really sure what we were, to be honest, Sweet Cheeks. So, why did you want to come with me?" He asked quickly as Peter's brow furrowed a little and his bottom lip started poking out a little, Peter crying he discovered was the worst thing ever.

"Because you're the person I trust most, you will always keep me safe and make sure that I am ok, and I want to be with you most of the time anyway, right now when everything is spinning and feeling funky even more so. You're my safe place and…" Peter blinked those big brown eyes at Wade when a scarred hand covered his mouth.

"I think maybe you shouldn't say any more till you're sober again," Wade smiled shakily at him, he had not been expecting that to come out of Peter's mouth. His heart was beating a little faster in his chest.

"Ok, I didn't have the confidence to say it before because you're super hot and like thicc and I am always worried that you're flirting is just flirting and that you do it with like 10 other people because when I'm not Spiderman I'm actually really boring and nerdy and someone I don't think you would like. I've wanted to take you up on your suggestions a lot, but I am feeling super confident right now, and I don't care, so I want to say that I want you," Peter shrugged.

"When you're sober, and not hungover, I am going to show you just how much you are the only person that I want and that if you're willing to give me a go I will make sure you don't regret it, and fuck you so so hard that you won't be able to remember anything else!"

"We could…"

"Nope, nope nope nope, here have something to drink, not while you're drunk, or high or whatever the hell is going on with you!" Wade grit his teeth holding a bottle of water out to Peter.

"You don't want to?" Peter pouted at him, his bottle lip doing that wobble.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I want, I want so bad, I want it so hard and I am hard right now,"

"I could…" Wade grabbed Peter's hand before it could grab him.

"Not until you're sober and agreeing to this while completely sober," Wade shook his head looking down into those big brown eyes.

He was shocked when Peter turned the rest of the way and flopped himself down onto Wade's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and smashed his face onto the Merc's chest making a happy noise, seemingly completely uncaring of the raised, bumpy scars under his touch.

"I always knew you were a super good guy Wade," Peter sighed happily.

"You're squishing your crisps between us," Wade huffed.

"Don't care. Put the film on," Peter demanded, wiggling a little more to get comfortable, throwing his legs over Wade's.

"Yes Master," Wade snorted, readjusting the blanket over them and then turning to turn their film on, laughing when Peter wiggled excitedly when he realised that Wade had put Star Wars on.

He was such a Geek.

Wade lay amused listening to Peter humming the music of the film and muttering words to himself. His legs were twitchy, and he shuffled around in Wade's hold, but he didn't move from his position lying on top of Wade, the merc had his suspicions that he had stuck himself to him again. The drugs were clearly still going through his system, and he did not seem tired at all, but he seemed to be quite happy and content right now, so Wade was happy to lie there, watch his Star Wars films, get as much water down him as he could, and snag their snacks for his Spidey when he pouted at him.

They were interrupted just as Empire Strikes Back started by the sound of Wade's window being opened.

"Woah there trigger fingers," Tony Stark's Iron Man said before he shoved himself through the window. Wade lowered the two guns that he had grabbed from where they had been hidden under the coffee table and had had them pointed at the intruder in seconds, the bullet flying and hitting its target in a breath. If he hadn't been wrapped in armour the bullet would have been between his eyes.

"You just shot Tony," Peter snickered. "Ned owes me $20,"

"Why does Ned owe you $20?" Tony asked as the Iron Man suit parted and he stepped out.

"So Cool!" Wade enthused.

"I bet that that was how you guys would meet!" Peter giggled. "I want to go to Tony," he added pouting up at Wade.

"Ok?" Wade looked down at him trying to ignore the fact that Tony Stark, THE Tony Stark was poking around his apartment. Peter looked at him for a few beats before huffing and making himself pointedly heavier and more...sticky, Wade could actually feel him sticking to him and it was tickly and kind of weird feeling. "Ok! Ok!"

He jumped to his feet, scooping Peter with him, thanking the gods of Marvel that Peter was skinny and light, and hurried over to Tony.

"Yay!" Peter unstuck himself enough to throw his arms around Tony who floundered at the action, but he kept his legs firmly wrapped around Wade's waist and held on tightly, with a strength that gave Wade images that he should not be having while Peter was drugged and his father figure of the last five years was in the room with them.

"Wow, you are super drugged right now, huh kid?" Tony gripped Peter's chin when he pulled back, wrapping his arms back around Wade but leaning back to grin at Tony leaving Wade to widen his stance to keep them both up.

"Soooooooooooooooooooo drugged! I'm spending time with Wade though!" Peter beamed rubbing his and Wade's cheeks together.

"I can see that, I think that you're making things...hard for him," Tony smirked at Wade. The Merc flushed a little when he realised that he was meeting Tony Stark for the first time, without anything covering his damaged, scarred and pitted skin, with Peter clinging to him and clearly Tony knew what state he was putting him in.

Except he didn't seem ready to snatch Peter away from him and make sure that he never saw him again, or came within 10 states of Spidey. He just seemed strangely amused. And reached out to grab Peter's shoulders and lifted him back up when he started leaning even further back.

"So this is the Merc with the Mouth," Tony smirked.

"This is my Wade yes!" Peter cooed, actually cooed.

"You know you have Steve crying into his shield because you trusted Deadpool and not him," Tony laughed as he took something from his pocket and stuck it to Peter's forehead. Their Spidey went cross-eyed trying to see it.

"They wanted to take me from Wade!" Peter pouted wrapping himself tightly around Wade again and...yup he was stuck to him again. Out of interest, Tony tugged a little on his arm before laughing when Peter pouted at him.

"Did they manage to get Luke off the wall?" Wade asked curiously.

"They had to call me to ask how to unstick the webs, I stopped laughing after about twenty minutes when they told me what had happened, after they calmed me down from Petey being drugged, and I managed to tell them," Tony shrugged before pulling a swab from his pocket, "open,"

Peter opened his mouth obediently but refused to let go of Wade still. Tony swiped the inside of his mouth with the swab and was nearly done when Peter decided to clamp down on the swab with his teeth.

"Peter let go," Tony tugged a little and then started when Peter let out a little growling noise. "Oh for the love of…"

Wade watched intrigued as Tony held onto the swab with one hand, wiggled the fingers of the other threateningly before he seemed to hone in on the right spot with laser precision on a point in Peter's side that made him squirm and giggle like a five-year-old.

Wade held onto his sudden squirming bundle of Spidey, thankful that he was still stuck to him, and Tony made a triumphant noise as he took the swab back. Peter pouted and pressed his cheek to Wade's clinging onto him as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Tony, who looked completely unconcerned.

Even though it was Peter looking at Tony suspiciously, it was Wade who danced quickly out the way, clinging onto Peter when Tony took out a syringe, "what the hell are you planning on doing with that?!" He asked.

"Take his blood," Tony blinked at him.

"Why?" Wade asked turning so his body was between Peter and Tony, narrowing his eyes over his shoulder at the other.

"Because we need to know what is in his system that can affect him, and for so long to make sure that this doesn't happen again, also it could help me create an anaesthetic for him that works so that if he ever gets hurt enough that he needs medical help he won't have to be conscious for it because he burns through all the drugs we have in seconds," Tony rambled as he walked over and had the blood drawn under Wade's narrowed glare.

"That hurt," Peter pouted twisting his arm to look at the already healed spot.

"Are you ok?" Wade fussed trying to pull his arm into sight, and then remembered it was stuck to him.

"You have literally watched him get sliced down the slide with a butchers knife and heal in two minutes, but you think a tiny needle is still hurting him?" Tony snorted.

"Two...you said it was still healing ten minutes later," Wade blinked at Peter.

"You fussed really nicely over me, and it was the first time you touched me without your gloves or mask on," Peter muttered, big doe eyes looking at Wade like he was about to shout.

All Wade heard was that Peter had wanted his scarred skin to touch him, he had pretended to be more hurt than he was because he wanted Wade to touch him more!

"Ugh and I am out of here," Tony snorted seeing the love hearts appearing in Wade's eyes. "Call me if anything is wrong, anything at all! You need to watch out when he comes down from whatever this is as well, his temperature is running high now,"

"High? He feels normal," Wade frowned touching his hand to Peter's forehead.

"For him, he runs naturally a lot lower than the rest of us, we think it is something to do with the spider powers, we half waiting for him to hibernate that first winter. Just be ready with some warm clothes and blankets," Tony shrugged.

"You run cold?" Wade frowned at Peter.

"A little," Peter nodded.

"That is why you always sit closer on the rooftops when it is colder!" Wade clicked his fingers grinning.

"You're so warm!" Peter cooed burying himself into Wade's neck. In the background, Wade was aware of Tony hurriedly packing things up.

"I run hotter because of my healing powers, The Big Fury Blue Wonder said it was because my cells are constantly regenerated themselves so I heat up like a space heater," Wade explained.

"We fit together!" Peter beamed.

"Oh god," Tony muttered.

"What?" Wade blinked.

"We fit together, I run cold, you run hot, it is perfect, you can be my own personal space heater! Or hot water bottle! See, it is perfect!" Peter beamed even brighter.

"Oh my…" Tony threw himself into the Iron Man armour.

"I will be your personal space heater whenever you need," Wade wiggled his none existent eyebrows at him.

"Perfect! See perfect! It will be so nice in winter, I imagined us last winter getting to snuggle in front of the tv together with blankets and watching the snow and I thought about us just getting to spend all day together like that and it would be just perfect, and we could have snacks and get take away and I could make us the hot chocolate that you like and…"

"Bye Peter," Tony snorted, from the shaking of the Iron Man shoulders Wade thought he was laughing.

"Bye Tony!" Peter waved enthusiastically.

"Wade," Tony waved his hand.

"Mr Iron Man Tony Stark," Wade saluted.

"And then I thought that we could spend mornings snuggling in bed together, and we could be all warm and snuggly under the covers and could like twine together like they do in books and fanfiction and you would just be…"

"Ok, slow down there Baby Boy," Wade laughed. "How about we get comfy back on the sofa now?"

"We can do that though?" Peter asked quietly.

"Yes, I definitely want to, and when you're sober if you want to do all that still I will give a big and very enthusiastic yes, 900 yeses,"

"You don't believe me because of the drug?" Peter sighed.

"I want to believe you, and I really hope that this is all the truth, I can't see why it wouldn't be just because you're high, but at the same time, you're drugged, I can't take this as consent sweetheart, it isn't real consent. So, you sober up, we have some really awkward conversations and everything will be rosy," Wade said flopping down onto the sofa again.

Peter shuffled a little further back onto his lap and reached out with gentle fingers to brush over Wade's scarred face. "You don't believe me," He said sadly.

"Spidey look at me, look at my life, before and after Weapon X, you're young, you're good, gorgeous, genius, you have everything in front of you, everything. You wanting me? That is something that I have thought about a hundred times but something that I thought you would never," Wade smiled sadly.

Peter leant forward and kissed Wade's cheek sweetly before lying back down and snuggling close to him. "I will just have to tell you it all when I am sober then," Peter shrugged easily. "I have been wanting to tell you for months, now that I know that you feel the same way it will be easy to tell you again," he said it all brightly and happily, reaching for the remote and turning their film back on.

* * *

Wade shifted slightly, and then shifted again confused. There was a weight on his chest, heavy but not too heavy. And it seemed to be locked onto him and trying to burrow into him. As his brain came back online he realised that it was a person, a person that was holding onto him tightly.

Then his brain came a little more online and he remembered what had happened the night before. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at Peter who was snuggled tightly against him, snoring lightly, and drooling slightly onto Wade's chest. They must have both fallen asleep during the film, Wade before Peter no doubt considering how high the kid had been.

He gently shifted on the sofa aware of his back aching a little and his neck, but Peter let out a small distressed noise and latched even tighter onto Wade. Remembering what Tony had said about his temperature Wade tugged the blanket around them higher and tucked it around Peter, hoping that that and his own body heat would do the job to keep Peter warm.

It seemed as though it would because Peter let out a content sigh and snuggled his face further into Wade's chest, rubbing it slightly, and sighing even more contently as he drew his knees up and his face disappeared a little more under the blanket as he curled himself up on top of Wade. The feeling of how small Peter was compared to his own much larger, muscled frame that he could curl up on him like that, it did all sorts of things to Wade, and the images that it created were not conducive to keeping Peter asleep as if he carried on down that line of thought he would end up poking him off his lap.

Wade was also very unsure as to what Peter would wake up thinking, and what their conversation was going to be. His cheek was still burning from where Peter had kissed him the night, well in the very early hours of this morning, and his words had seemed so honest, and most people tended to tell the truth when drunk or high but...he couldn't let himself get his hopes up at all.

To distract himself he grabbed for his phone, noting that it was 10:00 in the morning and that he had a message from an unknown number.

*How is Peter doing? Any changes at all?*

*Iron Hunk?*

*Never call me that again, yes it is Iron Man, how is he doing?*

*He fell asleep a few hours ago, he seems to be much better, he has cooled down a lot,*

*Good, look after him* before Wade could respond another text popped in *though I know that is a pointless statement, you always will*

Wade didn't think that it was a threat *I always will*

*Good, tell him I want to see him at some point today*

*I will try and remember, but no promises*

*Go away Deadpool*

*You messaged me!* Wade grinned suddenly, he was texting Iron Man! Now all he needed was to get the other Avengers numbers. *Iron Sugar Daddy, can I have the other Avengers numbers in case of emergencies for Petey Pie*

*You don't need to make an excuse to get them here... _Avengers contacts downloading_...annoy Steve the most for me*

*DEAL*

Wade grinned and then went to playing on his phone for a while to entertain himself as he waited for Peter to wake up, with whatever that would bring.

"Wade?" Peter whined from under the blanket where he had retreated and retreated over the last hour, practically now a circle on top of Wade like a cat rather than a spider.

"Hey Pretty Boy, you awake?"

"Barely," Peter whined. Wade felt a flicker of hope in his chest as he felt Peter's fingers slide down his side to grip his T-shirt, and his face burrowed into his stomach a little more, he did giggle a little and got an apologetic mumble from Peter when he felt the tickle of the younger man sticking himself to him again.

Patting the lump of blanket that was Peter he went back to his phone waiting for Peter to wake up a little more. He clearly had not gone back to sleep from the little movements under the blanket, he thought that he was obviously remembering what had happened the night before. And he needed some sort of distraction to wait patiently, and pray to anyone listening that Peter wouldn't just leg it out the window.

"Wade?" Peter asked quietly from under the blanket.

"Yup?!"

"Did I confess all my feelings for you last night in a drugged up haze and stick myself to you?" Peter asked quietly. And Wade blanked out for a second because Peter had said 'confessed' that meant it was all real...right?

"I…"

"Wade?" Peter whined a little, clearly trying to curl up some more.

Wade made a quick choice, grabbing the edge of the blanket and dove under as well so that he could see Peter's bright red face, and slightly watery doe brown eyes staring up at him with embarrassment and humiliation, and hope when he looked up and saw the happy smile on Wade's face.


	2. Everything

Chapter Two

"Hey," Wade smiled softly at Peter.

"Hey,"

"So, time for the uncomfortable talk before the fun stuff?" Wade asked.

"I guess," Peter clung onto Wade's t-shirt and Wade fancied that he could feel Peter's heartbeat thundering against his stomach where he was lying.

"So, was it true what you said?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, all of it," Peter licked his lips, his face burning bright red and nerves still in those brown eyes.

"So, I was thinking pancakes and maple syrup for breakfast with bacon, of course," Wade said throwing the blanket back enough that he could wrap it around Peter, and then scooped him up in a bridal hold, trotting over to the kitchen with his Spidey Burrito. "And then we can spend the rest of the morning and afternoon doing whatever you would like, and then happily spend the rest of our lives together, because I am stupidly madly in love with you, want to spend the rest of my life with you, and should probably warn you that I am 100% completely, utterly, clingily, obsessively monogamous," Wade rambled as he deposited his Spidey Burrito onto a bar stool.

"Rest of our life, in a relationship?" Peter asked softly playing with the edges of the blanket as Wade quickly gathered together the makings of breakfast for them.

"As in a relationship, if you want one," Wade couldn't help the nerves that crept into his voice as he dumped a load of flour into the bowl. He quickly looked around at Peter at his response though.

"YES!" The younger man blushed darkly at his eager response. "Yes I would...I...I really want that,"

"Good, me too," Wade smiled turning the mixer on low and made his way over to Peter. "I never thought that you would want me Petey, but I am selfish enough that if I am what you want I will do everything that I can to make sure that you never want to go anywhere else,"

"I don't think that is going to be hard for you," Peter smiled shyly reaching out to grip hold of Wade's T-shirt when he was close again.

"I can be hard for you, in seconds," Wade promised and Peter laughed happily, yanking the older man down for a kiss. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, leaning down into him and into the lips that met his.

He worried for a second that the thin, scarred skin would put Peter off, but the groan that he let out said the complete opposite, and he pressed in harder as super strong arms wound around his neck holding on as though he never wanted to let Wade go.

The Merc could taste the innocence on Peter's lips, and he worked out in seconds that Peter did not have much experience at this, and that he probably had not had much sexual experience. The possessive side of him flared at this, and he parted Peter's lips dipping in to taste him, holding him closer as he guided his young lover and felt him coming apart in his arms, a slight trembling forming as the most delicious mewling noise came from him.

He was completely shocked when a warm hand cupped him through his sweats and Peter groaned happily at the feel of Wade's half-hard erection in his hand, pumping it slightly through the material.

"Baby Boy, if you carry on with that things are going to go from 0-100 real quick!" Wade warned pulling back and gripped Peter's wrist, licking his lips as he took in the blush on Peter's pale cheeks and his big brown eyes practically simmering with heat.

"Wade, we have been on like 1000 dates, I have been desperate for you for nearly two years now, I remember what happened last night, and I am hard as a rock!" Peter groaned.

"Petey…" Wade tried to argue but suddenly Peter was on his feet, and his hand was down Wade's sweat pants, gripping hold of his now heavy, throbbing erection, stroking it slowly and teasingly.

"Wade. I really, really want you, and I am seriously aroused right now. You said last night when I was sober, if I still wanted this then we could. So, either we do something about this together, or I'm going to go into your bedroom, lie on your bed, and I am going to stroke myself until…" Peter groaned when Wade lifted him, throwing him over his shoulder. He quickly turned off the mixer and strode towards the bedroom.

Peter gasped when Wade threw him onto the bed, but the other man was crawling over him and cupping his face, his scars rough and bumpy against his face before their lips met. They dove into the kiss together, gripping hold of each other tightly as they tried to get everything from the kiss that they could, everything that they had been longing for, for years.

Peter gasped when Wade's lips skated along his jaw and throat, nipping and licking at the flesh he found, sucking little marks into the skin wishing that they wouldn't be healed within moments.

"This is going to be quick and messy Baby Boy, we could rub off against each other," Wade panted.

"I want you inside me," Peter shook his head.

"I wanted our first time together to be perfect," Wade said, but he was already stripping off Peter's sweat pants.

"Wade, this is us, we were never going to have a stereotypical perfect first time," Peter laughed.

"That...is actually true," Wade laughed tugging his shirt off and throwing it away. "Can you leave the top on?" He asked when Peter went to take it off.

"Really?" Peter grinned cheekily at Wade.

"You're smaller than me, it does things to me, real things to me," the Merc licked his lips.

"I…" Peter groaned and covered his face with his arms as his face burned bright red. Wade worried for a second that he had said the wrong thing, and then Peter spoke. "Me too, I really like it, that time we got stuck in that cupboard and you had to stand up against me, the feeling of how much taller, muscled, wider than me you are had me...I had to think about Clint naked to stop my erection, and I came so hard when I got home and let myself think about you, and how you felt,"

"Fuck!" Wade groaned dropping down and swallowing Peter's lips in a desperate kiss, his hand reaching out blindly to find the lube in his bedside cabinet as he worked to memorise every noise that he could pull out of his Spidey with kisses alone.

They held tightly onto each other, hands stroking and touching, finally being able to after imagining this moment for so long. Peter whined as he shoved at Wade's sweat pants, managing to get them down his hips finally, he curled up towards Wade's hot - literally in both meanings of the word - body as he shoved them down his thighs, and then stroked his hands over the bumpy, raised, scarred skin of his lover's thighs.

And then they parted for Wade to reach for the lube again where he had lost it in the sheets, and he caught a glimpse of Wade's erection.

"Holy fuck that is fucking huge!" Peter squeaked.

"Did you just swear?!" Wade laughed, and then blinked. "And thank you,"

"Wade! Seriously! That is...Jesus! How do you wear your suit!?" Peter blinked. Like the rest of him, the skin of his cock was scarred and raised, and it was the most beautiful cock that he had seen. Heavy and red, weeping precum from his tip and down his length, all ten inches of that amazing erection was thick to match, and...Peter blue screened for a moment as the 1,000,000,000 fantasies that he had shifted slightly, and almost doubled in size, kind of like Wade's cock had done from his imagination.

"We don't have to if you aren't ready and…" Wade blinked when his assurances were cut short by Peter's hand clumsily covering his mouth, not taking his eyes from his prize, as he licked his lips in a way that had Wade whining behind the hand and jerking his hips slightly.

"I am thinking that you need to get that into me like now! And that it is a good thing I am so bendy," Peter looked up to meet Wade's eyes and gulped when burning brown eyes met his.

Wade pushed his hand away and kissed him with a passion and heat that hand Peter gasping, able only to lie there and take what Wade was giving him, feeling himself heat up and become more aroused than he had ever been before. He felt himself going limp under Wade despite his arousal, willing and eager for whatever Wade wanted to give him.

"Fuck Peter," There was something about the way Wade said his name, something that he used so rarely that it made the younger man's heart thump in his chest, that one word, just his name, said everything about this moment for Wade that any other amount of words could possibly have said, this was more than sex, more than a roll in the sheets and some fun together.

"Please," Peter said desperately, spreading his legs from where Wade was pressed between them, opening and revealing himself for the older man. Trusting him.

"Yes," Wade slicked his fingers up and reached down to touch the place he had longed to be for so long now, the most intimate part of Peter.

He watched with hungry eyes as he slid his finger into Peter, sliding it in slowly, feeling the heat and tightness of where he would be soon, feeling Peter's body embrace him and flutter around the digit, grasping for more even as he dropped his head back and groaned happily at finally having Wade inside of him.

Wade added a second finger and thrust a little firmer, scissoring his fingers open, aware of his breathing becoming heavier and heavier as he drank in the sight of Peter's pleasure, a pleasure that he was giving him, a pleasure that he was giving to him and no one else, and no one else would if he had anything to do with it.

"Just you," Peter promised, and Wade realised that he had been speaking his thoughts out loud, as happened so often. The younger man wrapped his arms around the elder's shoulders and tugged him down slightly as he rocked his hips sensuously down onto Wade's fingers, closing his eyes and panting in pleasure as he rode his hand.

"Stan Lee but you're perfect," Wade groaned adding another finger watching Peter jerk and then grind down.

"Who?" Peter scrunched his nose.

"The ultimate god! I will explain later, are you ready?" Wade panted.

"Yes! Please Wade, please I need you, please!" Peter mumbled thrusting his hips desperately. "I need more!"

"No need to beg Baby Boy," Wade promised, pouring way more lube than he needed onto his cock and slicking himself up.

"Wade, I love it when you call me that," Peter whined.

"Really? I wasn't sure," Wade grinned.

"Mm love it," Peter shook his head and then sucked in a breath when Wade shifted between his legs and pressed the head of his erection to Peter's stretched entrance.

"Ready?" Wade licked his lips.

"Yes!" Peter nodded.

"This is going to be embarrassingly quick," Wade warned.

"As long as I get to feel you inside me, and you cum inside me I don't care," Peter said, and grinned evilly when the Merc made a sound like he had been hit in the stomach.

"Fucking little minx!" Wade growled before thrusting himself into Peter in one sharp, firm thrust.

The young hero let out a low shout, arching into the move, thrusting himself even deeper as the move gave him the perfect mixture of pleasure tinged with a hint of burn to it, the feeling of Wade filling him, feeling Wade inside of him, so deep inside of him, feeling his own body opening and embracing Wade, making a space for him in the most intimate of ways was just…

"Perfect," They both sighed.

The Merc stroked Peter's cheek gently as he placed his other hand beside his head on the bed, staring down at him with everything written on his face.

"Wade," Peter sighed happily.

He drew his hips back and thrust into the perfect, perfect heat of Peter's body sharply, smirking dangerously at the shout that the younger man let out letting him know that he had managed to find Peter's prostate on his second thrust, he had a magic, Spidey prostate honing cock.

"Did you just say you have a magic cock?" Peter giggled.

"Magic, Spidey prostate honing cock, see!" He drew back all the way to the tip and then thrust back in with all his strength, and groaned himself at the noise his Spidey made, nad the powerful legs that suddenly wrapped around like, like a spider tangling a fly in its web, except that he was a more than willing sacrifice for his Spider.

"Magical...definitely...yes!" Peter panted as Wade started a proper rhythm, thrusting into him in perfect, steady thrusts, the sound of slapping skin and their sounds of pleasure filling the bedroom.

Sure enough, embarrassingly quickly Peter made a sound that was a mixture of garbled warning and delight as Wade found his prostate yet again, and then the room seemed to white out as his orgasm washed over him in a way he had never felt before, his body arching into Wade as he gripped his scarred arms tightly while his pink, desperate cock emptied itself all over his stomach and Wade's jumper.

When he came back into the room and his body again it was in time to hear the sound of pleasure that Wade made when he came for the first time, relieved that he was focussed enough to hear it as he memorised the sound, a sound that he had given Wade, the sound of pleasure their lovemaking had made.

He sighed contently when he felt Wade's cum filling him, the hot liquid spilling inside of him as Wade pressed himself as deep as he could, his hips twitching still even as he collapsed forward on top of Peter, his heavier weight pressing him into the bed, but felt perfect, safe.

They had no clue how long that they lay there like that for, just enjoying laying together as they came down from finally relieving the sexual tension between them after years. Wade went to move, to pull out of Peter's body, but the hands cupping him, holding him in place and the discontent noises Peter made had him chuckling and settling back down, still pressed inside that perfect body.

"I want everything with you," Wade sighed into Peter's neck, pressing kisses to the skin there gently, lovingly.

"I want everything with you too, kinky sex, romantic walks, couple holidays that will probably end up with both of us out fighting crime, superhero wedding…"

"...lazy mornings in, coming to collect you from college to walk you home, having supper here for you when you come home yourself before we go out patrolling…"

"...having awkward family parties with our friends and family having to mix and meet each other, holidays together with ridiculously themed holiday outfits…"

"...a flat together decorating it for Christmas with the most gaudy and stupid Spider-Man and Deadpool, and Avenger, themed decorations that we can find," Wade grinned at Peter.

"Everything," Peter sighed happily.

"Want to move in here?" Wade asked and blinked nervously down at Peter when he stared up at him.

"Hmm let's see, 'I'm an adult I don't need anyone's help so I am going to live in a shitty, cold, smelly apartment where I can literally hear the rats running around the place' apartment, or living with my sexy, loving, amazing boyfriend...hmmm," Peter said thoughtfully tapping his chin.

"That's a yes, right?" Wade squinted at him.

"If you go make me those pancakes now, we eat them and then have another round of love making, I can have my stuff packed by tonight?" Peter teased but there were nerves in his voice.

"How about, pancakes, love making, we pack your stuff and have you moved in by this afternoon, and then more sex when we get back? I have a huge shower," Wade smirked.

"Deal!" Peter laughed happily.

He watched Wade bounce from the bed, and his gorgeous, chiselled scarred arse racing into the kitchen before he stood to go clean himself up in the bathroom, snagging another of Wade's jumpers on the way passed.

Their lives were dangerous and scary, they were never going to be normal or live normal lives, and their world was always on the edge of falling apart when one of their enemies narrowed their sights on them. But together, with Wade at his side, Peter felt stronger than he ever did, he gave him the strength to keep fighting, to keep pushing, to be his best.

But he also made him feel safe, secure, he could be Peter with Wade and turn off Spider Man for a while, Peter was enough for Wade, he was sure that even if he did not have his superpowers Wade would still want him, and that was a security that he had with only May and Tony.

Wade was...everything, his home and his safety.

And he would do everything in his power to give that to Wade as well.

After all, they had the rest of their lives in front of them, together.

"Petey pie, I have Spider shaped pancakes waiting for you!" Wade sing songed happily from the kitchen. "Ow fuck!"

"You ok?" Peter called tugged his jumper on.

"Naked cooking it not so fun with spitting oil! Thank Stan I heal!" Wade squeaked.

"I will bring boxers, you idiot!" Peter laughed snagged a pair of...Spider Man themed boxers with a snort.

He stepped into the kitchen to start the rest of his life with the man that he loved more than anything, and the person that he trusted most in this world.


End file.
